Drink 'Em Up
by xoc13
Summary: Mixing drinks with important decisions doesn't always pan out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that there are currently a handful of fics based on events from Top Secret Twenty-One. I'm not even done reading Takedown Twenty, so with that said I'm about two books behind on the current Plum drama. **

**Anyway, this morning on my drive to work a song came up on the radio. It was stuck in my head all day and thanks to that, this idea came to mind. It'll be a three to four chapter mini story told from three different POVs.**

_**Drunk On A Plane**_**\- Dierks Bentley**

_**I took two weeks vacation for the honeymoon**_

…

_**I'll try anything to drown out the pain**_

_**They all know why I'm getting drunk on a plane**_

…

_**And when we land I'll call her up and tell her to kiss my ass**_

'_**Cause hey, I'm drunk on a plane**_

"_What?" She asked, focusing those bright blue eyes on me. _

"_Nothing." I replied while I lightly slapped her thigh. A tiny smile escaped her, making my heart swell with a warm feeling. I don't know how we ended up in this position, but I like it. I like it a lot. When I invited her over to watch the game and have a few beers I didn't think it would lead to a romantic evening. It was a hot day, so I thought relaxing in front of the TV in the comfort of my air conditioned living room sounded like a great idea. We watched the game, ate pizza and drank some Coronas. Sometime after Cupcake started her second beer, she draped her legs across my lap. To show her my approval, I scooted closer until her back rested against the couch's armrest. Pinned between the couch and my body, she shifted until her ass was pressed against my left thigh and the bottom of one of her thighs brushed over my dick. She tends to get a bit horny when she drinks and she's always handsy when she's horny. _

_But it wasn't the desire and heat that turned this night special. No, it was the fact that it's been an eternity since we've been like this. Just the two of us, alone and on the couch. "Marry me, Cupcake." I was almost certain it wasn't the alcohol talking. It is times like these that make me believe that we could make marriage work. _

_Stephanie giggled, rubbing her thighs together and making her tiny spandex shorts rise up just the tiniest bit. _

_Snapping my gaze back up, I leaned closer to her face. "I'm serious."_

"_You don't even have a ring." Slapping my chest playfully, she waved my impromptu proposal aside. _

"_I do." _

_The confession seemed to sober her up, making her eyes darken ever so slightly. "Really?" _

_I nodded. I don't even know why, but I bought it a few months ago while I was in Newark visiting an old buddy of mine. I went with him to a jewelry store so he could buy his wife a gift for their anniversary. We were waiting for a sales rep when one ring caught my eye. It's nothing extravagant, just a square cut diamond on a white gold band. It was simply beautiful, just like her, so before I could give it much thought I made the purchase. "Come on." I scooped her up, rising to my feet and brought her up with me._

"_Joe!" She squealed as I dashed up the steps, her arms automatically looping around my neck. I was slightly out of breath by the time we bounced on my bed, but I didn't care. _

"_Take a look at this, Cupcake." I said on a grin as I reached over to the nightstand. As soon as my fingers found the small velvet box, I snatched my arm back. _

"_Joe." Her eyes were trained on the ring and surprise evident in her facial expression. Before I realized what I was doing, I slipped the ring on the appropriate finger and fused my lips with hers. _

My eyes snapped open when I sensed someone at my side. "Thanks." I took the drink from the stewardess as I flashed her my best charming grin. When a slight flush rose from her collar up to her neck and cheeks, I knew my old smile could still do the trick. I nodded at her when she walked away, taking a glorious sip of alcohol.

"Business or pleasure?" I heard a velvety smooth voice ask from my left. From the corner of my eye, I catalogued the blond sitting on the seat across from the aisle. She was wearing a short, flowing skirt and a button blouse that seemed almost painted on her. Her breasts looked round and firm. Those fucking high heels made her toned legs seem like they went on forever. And sure, she had a pretty face.

The morning after I gave Stephanie the ring, I made arrangements for our wedding and honeymoon. We'd settled on getting married in Atlantic City, just the two of us. We'd call up her family and mine on the way to the airport to break the news. A couple weeks enjoying a beautiful Mexican beach with a loved one seemed like the perfect way to top off the plan. Yeah, it all sounded great in my head. Stephanie never gave any sign that she didn't want to do it. It wasn't up until she put the pen down at the last moment and turned to look at me, that _I knew _it wasn't going to happen. With just one look, no words needed, she told me everything I needed to know. The whole marriage thing was nothing but a stupid fantasy. I woke from the dream and as soon as that pen slipped her fingers I was snapped back to reality.

"Pleasure." I answered the blond. Everything was already paid for, so I decided to hell with it and boarded the plane alone. Time and distance from a certain blue eyed brunette with wild curls couldn't hurt.

The blond's eyes sparkled as a wicked smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "That's what I thought." Her smile grew as she cocked her head towards my drink.

"Yup." I said, taking a generous gulp.

Blondie stood, pretended to stumble and took the opportunity to run her left hand up my thigh. My cock certainly enjoyed the touch, because it twitched in anticipation. Very minutely, she cocked her head for me to follow. She walked away as I gulped the last of my drink. As I stood and made my way down the aisle, I realized that maybe this trip won't suck after all. I once heard that things happen for a reason. Maybe they're right.

"Hey." She was facing the mirror when I slipped in. I nodded as I closed and locked the door. Without a word, she brushed her ass into my groin as she shifted slightly. Bracing her hands on the door and ass perked up, Blondie was ready for a quickie. And quick it was going to be. It's been a while since I've fucked a total stranger and somehow it feels right that it would happen now.

I didn't want to kiss her. This wasn't about love or tenderness. Had things gone according to plan, Stephanie would have been on the seat next to me and clocking in to the Mile High club would have been fun and sexy. But as it is right now, it's all about feeling good. Rolling on the condom and checking her readiness was nothing but a mechanical motion.

I took her from behind, hard and fast. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was completely focused on my own pleasure. I wasn't a dick either, but as soon as she got her orgasm I sought my own. One thrust, two thrusts later I came. Ooohh, it felt good. _So fucking good._

After disposing of the used condom and cleaning up, I exited the restroom without turning back. I walked to my seat and sat down, immediately closing my eyes. The plane hasn't even landed and I'm already having a good time. Grinning, I threw my head back and took a deep breath.


	2. Confusion

**Thanks for giving this short one a chance. **

**My mother had surgery today and while I was sitting in the waiting room for a long six hours, I got to reading Takedown Twenty and got almost to the end. Let's just say I like it, but I'm really disappointed with the fact that the whole Morelli-Stephanie-Ranger triangle has yet to be resolved. One or the other or neither. You know I'm a Babe (even more so after Ranger jumped off a bridge to save her), but I think she has to choose once and for all. **

**Anyway, I chose three songs that go perfectly with this chapter and the next. I think they set the stage perfectly;) **

**Bartender- Lady Antebellum**

_**Come on he ain't worth the pain**_

_**Do what you gotta do to forget his name**_

_**Now there's just one thing left for me to do**_

_**Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past goodbye**_

_**What I'm really needin' now is a double shot of crown**_

_**Chase that disco ball around 'til I don't remember**_

_**Go until they cut me off**_

_**Wanna get a little lost in the noise, in the lights**_

_**Hey bartender**_

_**Pour 'em hot tonight 'til the party and the music and the truth collide**_

_**Bring it 'til his memory fades away**_

**Y Te Vas (And you leave)- Banda Carnaval**

_**Y no hay marcha atras (there's no going back)**_

_**Y cuando estoy a medio paso de olvidarte (and when I'm a step away from forgetting you)**_

_**Vienes me illusionas, me confundes y te vas (you string me along, confuse me and then you leave)**_

**Huele a Peligro (Smells like danger)- Arrolladora Banda Limon**

_**Ese abrazo que nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos (that hug we share in greeting)**_

_**Ese beso que se escapa de mi cuando nos encontramos (that kiss that escapes me when we meet)**_

_**Huele a peligro (smells like danger)**_

_**Estar contigo (being with you)**_

_**Existe un algo entre los dos (there's something between us)**_

_**Esa manera de sentir que no es de amigos (a feeling that isn't friend-like)**_

_**Que pensamos que la gente esta ciega (we think people are blind)**_

_**Que al fin la engañamos (we think we fooled them/everyone)**_

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners.**

I was nursing an empty margarita glass when she finally joined me. "Hey." I greeted my best friend with a small finger wave as she sat on the bar stool next to mine.

"Stephanie." Mary Lou signaled the bartender, ordering a shot of tequila. I raised my eyebrows at her. Mary Lou is a beer kind of gal and on top of that she doesn't drink on a regular basis. She shrugged in response. "I have a feeling this conversation is going to be _deep_."

Snorting out a laugh, I nodded in agreement. "I don't even know where to start." I blew out a sigh, releasing some of the tension I was harboring.

"The beginning?" Mary Lou offered as she sipped her tequila. Like I said, she doesn't drink much. "You know what?" Shaking her head, she downed her shot before ordering another. "Just skip to the important and confusing part."

I nodded and blew out another sigh. "Joe asked me to marry him." An involuntary grimace escaped. "Well, it was more like he _stated_ it." It was Mary Lou's turn to give me the raised eyebrows look. "I don't know. We were living in the moment and it all sounded great." So fuckin' great. I told her about the plan that involved getting married and letting our families know on our way to the airport. The conjuring of said plan happened very spontaneously after Joe and I had some beers. A red flag should have popped up when I awoke the morning after with a slight hangover.

"So you're Mrs. Joe Morelli now?" To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Shaking my head, I continued. "But when it really came down to it I…" I had to clear my throat before the words could come out. "I _couldn't _do it."

"Really?!" Her shriek made heads turn our way. Thankfully, it wasn't happy hour yet so there was only a handful of people scattered about in the dim lighted bar.

"Yes." Just when I was about to make our relationship official, like really official, a cold shiver swept through me. I felt it from the top of my head down to my toes. I broke out in goose bumps and I felt like I was going to be sick. When I looked at Morelli, without a word he understood. A wave of emotions flashed across his face, but before I could catalogue each one he was gone.

"Who knew about it?" Mary Lou asked as she switched to Coke, leaving her second tequila untouched.

"Just us."

"Where is he?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say where he was going." To be honest it's not like I went after him. I just figured we were irreparably broken. How do you go back after you're about to get married, but at the last minute you back out? There's no going back, right? Especially when I so very clearly demonstrated how much I 'really' wanted the commitment.

"Well, unless he spills the beans no one is going to know." She said that at least I wouldn't have to deal with the annoyed Burg grapevine gossip and calls yet.

"Huh." Cocking my head to the side, I considered her words and quickly came to the conclusion that she was right. At least I'll be able to be miserable and lonely in peace.

"Come on." Mary Lou dropped some cash between our glasses and stood. "Let's get out of here."

It wasn't like I had much to do, so I nodded and followed her lead. I shadowed her in silence until we reached the side of her navy blue minivan. As I waited for her to angle in and unlock the door for me, I couldn't help but noticing the booster seats in the back. A few toys had taken permanent residence on the seats.

Another small shudder coursed through me as a domestic image of me as Mrs. Joe Morelli came to mind. Uhm, no. "Can you drive?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Yes." Mary Lou replied, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the parking space.

"Kay." I murmured as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. My brain seemed to be working at maximum capacity, a million thoughts swirling through my mind simultaneously. In retrospect, I guess I should have paid closer attention to the signs. Perhaps the loudest warning call presented itself in the form of a dream this very morning. A very naughty and heated dream, mind you, starring a certain tall, dark and handsome someone.

"_Babe." He was standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of silky black boxers. Even in the dim light of the bedroom his toned body was visible to my hungry, lusty gaze. His silhouette hinted at his body's muscular perfection. My palms itched to touch every crevice defining his muscles while my doo-dah pulsed with want and excitement. _

"_Hi." I breathed against his lips before kissing him. The kiss started out soft and slow when my lips pressed against his, but it quickly escalated when he opened his mouth. I took that as an invitation to play and deepened the kiss, my tongue immediately tangling with his. We kissed until I felt like I would combust. I broke the kiss and we both fought to catch some air. It only took a moment for the oxygen to take effect, helping me return my attention to the man before me._

In my dream I licked, nipped and kissed every inch of Ranger's body. And when I say every inch, I mean _every long and thick inch_ of him. I must have been moaning and thrashing in my sleep, because warm, wet kisses awoke me from the very erotic dream I was having. The kisses along my jaw, throat and chest led to large, strong hands skimming down my torso before his fingers stroked me through my underwear. My body was already heated from the dream and it flowed with his initiative. It wasn't until his thick erection slipped inside me and he groaned in agreement with the pleasure that I realized that not only had I shifted from realities, but also lovers. What was magical, lustful and playful all at once in the dream was replaced by a hurried, fast-paced carnal encounter.

"Oh boy." I groaned. The memory of this morning's wake-up call should have done exactly that: wake me up before it got too far. God, I was an idiot for following along. I guess I was blinded by the fact that Morelli and I had been on very good terms for a good while now. When he brought up marriage all was well between us and I couldn't really believe that for once we were both on the _same page_.

"Are you okay?" My bff asked, shooting me a quick sideways glance as she slowed to a stop in traffic.

"Yup." I muttered, realizing how much fault I had in this fiasco.

"You now what?" Mary Lou gave me her best cheery tone, in hopes that it would cheer me up. "Let's have a ladies night." She said I had to forget about him.

"Who?" I'm not sure if she was referring to Morelli or Ranger or both.

"Look, Joe is out of the picture." She said that whether I liked it or not, it was most definitely over. "Despite your weird on again off again deal, I doubt that after this you two can go back."

I nodded, because she was right. "You're right."

"Now, on this whole Ranger business…" She snuck another one of those quick glances my way before refocusing her gaze on the road. "This is your moment to figure out and decided what he's going to be. If he's the one or not, you need to settle the last side of the love triangle one and for all."

"Yeah." She was right. I always knew I wouldn't be able to have both forever. It was selfish and while we're at it, it might have been a bit slutty too. Sometime during all this mess, it dawned on me that one day I'd have to choose. One or the other or neither. I also knew that someone was going to lose and that regardless of which guy got the girl, I'd be the biggest loser of the three. The reason I put that decision on the backburner for so long was because I knew I would also lose a part of me with him forever. Either way, no matter what outcome, I've been fucked all along. "Call the girls." I broke the silence and told Mary Lou to get in contact with Lula and Connie. "I wanna forget."

**And if you didn't figure out from the Spanish lyrics, the next POV will be Ranger's;)**


	3. Lost

**Thanks for the support on this short arc. As promised here's Ranger's POV. I decided to show a different side of Ranger for this one. And there will probably be one or two more chaps to close off this arc;)**

**To continue with the song themes, I felt this one was perfect for Ranger in this chapter.**

**Beautiful Mess-Diamond Rio**

_**Going out of my mind these days,**_

_**Like I'm walkin' round in a haze.**_

_**I can't think straight, I can't concentrate.**_

_**What a beautiful mess!**_

_**What a beautiful mess I'm in.**_

_**Spendin' all my time with you**_

_**What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in. **_

'_**Cos I can't get enough, **_

_**Can't stop the hunger for your love.**_

_**I'm losing my mind, I swear. **_

_**It might be the death of me, but I don't care.**_

_**Is it your eyes? Is it your smile?**_

_**All I know is that you're driving me wild. **_

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners.**

_Slow, take it slow. One step at a time. _I mentally chanted as I approached the black Rangeman SUV waiting for me at the loading zone. Tank was behind the wheel and despite the fact that I trust him with my life, I gave him no indication that I was hurting. After tossing my small duffle bag in the back seat, I awkwardly angled inside the vehicle before settling in the front passenger seat.

My second in command shot me a pointed look before he eased into traffic.

"What?" I growled at Tank, before shooting him an annoyed glare.

His massive shoulders lifted in a miniscule shrug. "You should have waited." Apparently Bobby passed instructions to my second in command to keep an eye on me.

"I can do deskwork the same here." The Miami office is flowing flawlessly, my daughter is on vacation with her family, so there was no reason to stay behind. Okay, I had one powerful reason to get my ass back to Trenton as soon as I could. It's been almost eight weeks since I last saw Babe. Thanks to the knee injury I sustained on my last takedown, I've had lots of time to think during my 'down' phase. In short, I was going crazy not being able to be out on the field. And the lack of activity got me thinking about Babe 24/7. I've been itching to know what she's been up to, what kind of mess she could have probably unknowingly stumbled into or simply know if she's safe. Sure, I could've called her, but I've never really been a phone kind of guy.

"Hmmm." Tank half sighed, half grunted as he dropped the lecture. He knows me well. He's an intelligent and wise guy, smart enough to know that he wasn't going to change my mind.

We rode in silence and the longer I was seated in the vehicle, the more discomfort I felt. The hinged knee brace and cane offer support and allow me to be ambulatory throughout the healing process, but they don't make the discomfort any less frustrating.

When we were about five minutes away from Rangeman Tank's cell phone vibrated on the console between us. As he slowed to a stop at a red light, he answered the call on speaker.

"Shit just got real, man." Lester's voice was hurried, frantic even.

I raised my right eyebrow in question. Lester obviously couldn't see me through the phone and Tank just shrugged. "Santos." Tank's tone was calm, though his patience seemed to be more fragile than usual. It seems I'm not the only one who's hand a shitty time lately.

"Cal and I tailed our man to Atlantic City." Lester briefly recounted the events that led to a 'major' discovery. Tank grunted his acknowledgement, prompting Les to continue as the light changed to green for us. "I spotted Beautiful and Morelli…" There was a short, heavy silence before he dropped the bomb. "They're here to get married." Lester's voiced died down to a whisper as if he thought that saying the words out loud would make the situation more real.

"Positive?" Tank sounded incredulous.

I felt frozen in place. Babe's getting married. To Morelli. She's going to be Mrs. Joe Morelli. My insides twisted in a painful knot. At least, it felt that way. Even though deep down I've always known that she's going to choose him in the end, the thought of losing her forever never failed to make me sick.

"Yes." Les sighed. "Ranger's not in town, but I still feel like I should do something, you know?"

Again, Tank grunted, but this time he shot me a quick questioning glance. He was waiting for me to say something. It was my call. With one word I could have the guys barge in and interrupt, buying me time. It would be selfish, but I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't tempted to give the order. In real time, I must have debated decision for far too long because Tank made the call for me. He took my silence to mean what it wasn't: that I'd given up.

"Get back to your assignment." Lester accepted the order without further protest and hung up.

I lost her. That's it. It's endgame for us. There would be no more stolen kisses or available opportunities. Over. Our story ended before it even began.

I was so engulfed with my private thoughts that I didn't even realize we were at Rangeman until Tank parked the SUV and cut the engine.

Before he had the chance to offer his opinion, I got out of the SUV and slowly made my way towards the elevator. As I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor I realized I'd left my duffle bag behind, but I quickly decided I didn't really care. It wasn't important. Babe's important. She's been important from the first moment I laid on eyes on her.

As soon as I was inside my apartment and the front door clicked shut, the heaviness on my chest became too overwhelming. Tears I've held back for what feels like a lifetime escaped. My emotions ran unchecked for several moments until I clenched my jaw, willing the tears away.

I flopped on the couch, too tired to walk to my bedroom. Perhaps Bobby and Tank were right. Traveling wasn't such a great idea. And of course my luck would have it that the exact day I get back Babe decides to marry her on again, off again boyfriend.

"FUCK!" I felt like I should do something, but I didn't know what. Throwing my head back, I took a deep calming breath.

S&amp;R

_I kicked her front door open, not wanting to waste time picking the lock. Pain traveled up my left leg, but I ignored it. Several long strides left me standing at her bedroom's doorway. She had her back to me and I watched in silence as she finished adding the last touches to her makeup. _

"_Babe." I murmured her name softly, so as not to startle her. _

"_Ranger?" Turning to face me, Babe's blue eyes darkened when she saw me. _

_She was dressed in a simple white dress, complete with a veil. Oh, yeah. She's getting married. To Morelli. "Babe." This time I gritted out my name for her, refusing to believe that this was the end for us._

"_You have to go." She said to me, eyes darting towards the clock on her nightstand. _

"_No." I shook my head, refusing to accept the fact that she was getting married to him. _

"_Morelli is on his way…" She trailed off, again checking the time. _

"_Babe." Two quick steps brought us face to face. I cupped her cheeks and shook my head again. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately. "Don't." I whispered just before my lips pressed against hers. She tensed and didn't kiss back. _

"_Cupcake, it's time." Morelli appeared out of thin air, offering his hand to her. Babe took it, slipping out of my hold._

"No!" My shout reverberated in the silence, waking me from the dream. Breathing heavy, I assessed my surroundings. Quickly, I came to the realization that I was in the apartment at Haywood. Apparently, I dozed off on the couch.

And just as it all came rushing back to me, the phone rang. With a sigh, I answered. "Yo."

"Dude, she didn't do it." Lester informed.

"What?" I guess the guys know I'm back in town.

"Stephanie!" Lester clarified. "She didn't go through with the marriage."

_Babe didn't get married! _


	4. Faster, Faster

**Thanks for the awesome support and patience. It's been a crazy ride the past several weeks, but thankfully things seem to be settling back to normal. **

**I lost the charger for my iPod and it was a bitch to find one, you know the old kind that aren't super small, that wasn't pricey. Finally, I found one I could afford last week (after months of being without one). After listening to some music, I bumped into some songs that fueled the continuation of this short story arc. Again, thanks for the awesome patience and it just happened to be that I'm updating after exactly 3 months (yikes!).**

**Just Want You to Know- Backstreet Boys**

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you…_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind_

**Faster- Matt Nathanson**

_You're so delicious, you're so soft…_

_You taste like sunshine_

_You spike my blood_

_You make my heart beat faster, faster_

**I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore- Tim Rushlow**

_This might come as quite a shock, but I've given it a lot of thought_

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored_

_I hope you understand, this wasn't in my plans_

_You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

**First Time- Lifehouse**

_We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_Feeling alive all over again…_

**Hard to Say I'm Sorry- Westlife**

_Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say_

_From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday, far away from each other_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry…_

_After all we've been through, I will make it up to you_

_I promise to…_

**For You I Will- Teddy Geiger**

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you_

_I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners.**

_Lester's_ POV

"There are some people who clearly belong together, but then nothing happens." I commented mostly to myself. "It's frustrating as hell and a little sad too." I said to Cal as I tried to return my full attention to our job.

"He's on the move." Cal informed me over my ear piece. "Headed South." I scanned the casino and spotted Hanson. He wasn't hard to spot, considering he was over six feet of man. I nodded, weaving silently through the slots and several seniors.

Cal remained silent, but just as I reached the side door through which Hanson just exited my partner finally spoke again. "Yeah, Boss and Bombshell _so_ belong together."

I chuckled even as I hit the pavement running after our skip. Sure, Hanson's legs were longer, but I was in better shape. Hanson realized he was done just before Cal cut him off when he rounded the corner. My partner's a sneaky bastard, because the dude didn't even break a sweat. Within seconds we had Hanson cuffed and secured.

"Help!" Hanson yelped. I kicked his shin so he would have something to bitch about. "Police brutality!" He wailed.

"We're not the cops, you dick." I told him, kicking him again. Fortunately for him, he got the message and shut the fuck up. "Bring the SUV around." I didn't want to attract attention to us, because now that the job was done I might be able to go see what the status of Beautiful's wedding is.

Cal shot me a skeptical look, like he knew I was up to something, but didn't protest.

"I've got a lot of money." Hanson blurted out, cocking his head to the side suggestively. "Let me go and I'll be very generous."

I let out a full belly laugh. "You think I do this for money?" I asked rhetorically. Truth is, I have enough money to last me a whole lifetime. I wouldn't go so far as saying I'm rich, but I'm pretty well off. "No." I squinted at Hanson. "I do this for_ fun_." I smiled crookedly and it must have scared the crap out of him, because he didn't make another offer.

Once Cal arrived I tossed our skip in the backseat before settling in the front passenger seat. Cal was headed towards the parking lot's exit when a familiar Green SUV roared past us. I shot the driver an annoyed look, only to realize it was none other than Joe '_fucking' _Morelli behind the wheel. As soon as I confirmed that he was alone, I told Cal to stop.

"Why?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Because Beautiful isn't with _him_." They were together last time I saw and it doesn't make sense that he would just leave without her. Nope, not after he got what he's wanted for so long. If he won the girl, why would he leave her behind? And he looked pissed as hell too.

"But…" Cal cut his eyes to the backseat. Hanson stared back at us blankly.

"You take him back and I'll go see what's up with Beautiful." I had the door halfway open when Cal let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

"No." He said simply.

"You can't stop me." I dared him to even try. I know it was stupid of me to defy him, considering that we had company.

"And I'm not gonna. I'd rather have the Boss shoot us together than having to explain why _you_ stayed behind."

That's why I love having Cal as my partner. Not that I will ever admit that to him. "What about him?" It was my turn to cock my head to the side.

"He'll come with if you need my assistance." Cal cut his eyes to the backseat once again. "And he _will _behave." Hanson paled.

With a wide grin, I angled out of the SUV and headed back inside the hotel.

S&amp;R-_Ranger's_ POV

Even before I hung up on Lester I was vibrating with excitement. Babe didn't get married to Morelli. I know I had no right, but I grabbed the keys for a truck and exited the penthouse. There was no way in hell that I wasn't going to see Babe.

As I rode the elevator down to the garage I couldn't help but realize I should be angry with my cousin for disobeying protocol and orders. Les can be an annoying, smug asshole at times, but I guess I can't be too mad at him this time. Had it not been for his nosiness I would have never known how close Babe was to marrying Morelli or that she backed out at the last second.

As awkward and painful as it was to get behind the wheel, not even that deterred me.

It hadn't occurred to me how spontaneous and in the moment their '_let's get married'_ idea was until I entered Babe's apartment. Her place looked _exactly _as I saw it the last time I paid her a late night visit, right before I had to leave for Miami. My chest ached at the thought of her waking up one day only to realize she was unhappy. All I want is for her to be happy. I guess I was wrong for thinking that Morelli could really make her happy in every extent of the word.

I wanted to punch something or someone, but instead I sank into the chair I long ago claimed as my own in a corner of her bedroom.

S&amp;R

"_Come here." I said to Babe as I snagged her hand. _

"_Ranger." She straddled my thighs, pressing her sweet pie against my hard dick and making me sit up straighter in my chair. Well, it's really_ her_ chair. _

"_I'm an idiot." I mumbled against her throat. _

"_Yes, you are." She threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged. As soon as I reared back to look at her beautiful face, those sexy lips of her touched mine. And of course, I kissed back. _

I must have dozed off, _again_, because I was startled awake by a buzzing in my pocket. With a groan that was pure annoyance, I dug into my jeans' front pocket to fish out my cell phone. "Yo?"

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Lester whined. "Tank says you're not at Rangeman." He started bitching that there he was keeping an eye on Babe while I was doing God knew what.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'd lost track of time sitting in Babe's apartment, so I grunted. "What do you have for me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." Les was playing with fire. At my growl, he sobered up. "Beautiful and Co. are at this new bar on the edge of Trenton." Lester said the women, with Babe taking the lead, have already drank way too much.

"I'll be there." I hung up, knowing he'd send me the address via text.

Sure enough, as I was heading out of Babe's bedroom the message came in.

I arrived at the place in fifteen minutes, mostly because it took me some time to make my way out of Babe's building. As I angled out of my truck, I scanned the parking lot. I didn't spot Babe's car, which wasn't much of a surprise. I _did_ spot a Rangeman fleet SUV, parked near the dumpsters.

Even before I was inside I could feel the vibrations of the music. Out of pure instinct I bypassed the tables and headed towards the bar. And sure enough, that's where I found them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I heard Babe even before I spotted her.

"Why?" A burly blond man had her caged with one arm on either side of her body. I thought leaving his dick and balls unprotected and wide open was a bad move on his part. Dumbass. "A white dick ain't good enough for ya?"

Something flashed across Babe's eyes and before the idiot realized it, her knee had connected with her target. The man dropped to his knees, cupping himself.

"That's right, biatch!" Connie hollered in the man's ear, obviously shitfaced.

"Kick his ass, Steph!" Babe's childhood friend, Mary Lou, added. Some people might think I know way too much about Babe's life, but I don't care.

"Shoot his little white dick off!" Lula cheered, sounding surprisingly sober.

"You fucking…" Burly tried to lunge at Babe, but before he was even halfway up I wacked him in the small of his back with my cane. "FUCK!" He sank back to his knees, both of his hands busy soothing the affected areas.

Before he could attempt to stand up once again, I positioned myself in front of Babe. I was standing so close that I could feel her body pressed against my back. "Out." I ordered, and though my voice was a low whisper he got the message. I was tired and in pain, but he didn't have to know that.

We all watched him inch his way out of the bar in silence and a moment later I spotted Lester follow him out.

"Ranger!" Babe shoved me aside, frowning at me. "What are _you_ doing here?" Her brow scrunched up further when her gaze traveled down my body. "And what happened to you?" She was seriously slurring her words. Les was right. Babe was beyond tipsy.

I left some bills between their empty glasses before addressing the women. "What was that about?"

"White gurl said _black_ tastes better." Lula made a dismissing gesture. "That fo was just hating."

"Yeah!" Connie shouted her agreement.

Lester joined the mix, giving me a curt nod. It's his silent way of saying that all was clear.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why didn't you interfere?" Babe had things under control, sure, but she was intoxicated. Plus, the man looked determined to get his way.

Lester waved a hand at me. "So Beautiful could kick me in the balls?" He shook his head. "Nope. No, thank you." I glared at him. Les blew out a sigh. "Come on, ladies."

Somehow he convinced the women to go with him, ushering them out in less than five minutes.

And then there were two.

Babe and I stood there staring at each other for several moments after the others left. She couldn't seem to focus on any one piece of me and neither could I, scanning my eyes over her from head to toe.


	5. Can You Love Me Again?

**Thanks for following along this little crazy short story. This is the second to last chapter written in Ranger's POV. The conclusion will be in Steph's POV and it should be up within a couple of days. **

**To continue with the song theme, here are two that go along perfectly with this chapter. **

**Crash My Party- Luke Bryan**

It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em.  
Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light

Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.  
Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?  
Oh I just have to see it now.

If you wanna call me, call me, call me.  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night;  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.  
This is a drop everything kind of thing.  
Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.  
The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime.

**Love Me Again- John Newman**

Know I've done wrong…

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

"Let's get out of here." I told Babe several seconds later, because the staring got way too intense. Yes, getting naked together is always an experience, but what I want to do to her is for our eyes only.

Babe looked around, frowning as she took note that her drinking accomplices were long gone. "Fine." She blew out a sigh, pushing away from the bar and headed towards the front door. It seemed like she was handling her alcohol quite well, but that was up until she exited the establishment. As soon as the cool night air hit her, Babe's alcohol consumption really caught up to her. "Sonnavavich!" Babe muttered when she felt the change, stumbling a bit sideways in the process.

Leaning against me, Babe looped her arms around my left one. "Need a second?" I asked, shifting my weight to my good leg. It felt like something was hacking away at my knee, insistently and quite unpleasant, but having Babe plastered against my side made it bearable. She nodded and after a second tugged on my arm for me to follow.

By the time we reached the truck Babe was unlike I'd ever seen her before. The only way I can describe it is: handsy. She started off by leaning more against me as we walked and ended by brushing her thigh against my crotch as I was busy fishing the keys out of my pocket. "Babe." I warned, because if she kept touching me I'll be quite likely to forget about privacy and fuck her up against my truck. After all these years I finally get to meet Horny/Drunk Babe.

"You know I-I…I've been real good 'bout staying away from _you_." She said with a frown and shake of her head. "B-but that wasn't the so-solution." She shook her head more firmly. "No, no, no." Then, completely unexpected and lightning fast, her hands smacked my ass. "I love you in jeans." She muttered more to herself than me really, as her hands slipped inside my back pockets. "In cargos and slacks or any-thing r-really." She murmured as she gave my cheeks a squeeze. I finally found my keys and beeped the truck unlocked. Babe pursed her lips in thought as she continued to massage my ass. "P-p-pre-tty much I l-l-l-ove you any-anyway a-and aaannnyyytttime."

I stood there frozen for a moment. She's never admitted that she loves me. I mean, I've suspected it all along but I've never heard her say it. To be fair I've never really said it out loud either. "Babe." I had to fight with every emotion running wild in me to open the door and help her onto the seat rather than stripping her naked on the spot. God, of all the times for her to say those three little words it has to be now. Now that I almost went crazy at the thought of her marrying another man and the possibility of losing her forever. Now that I just might be crazed enough to do something I promised myself I wouldn't do.

As soon as I got behind the wheel, my knee gave me a breather. But she didn't. Nope, Babe's handsy attacked continued. "Babe." I gritted out the warning as my grip on the steering wheel turned knuckle-white tight. Ignoring me, Babe unbuttoned my jeans and slid down the zipper. It felt like slow motion as I realized my dick was her target and before I could snap out of it, her lips touched my bare skin. "Fuck!" I'd been fighting her before we loaded the truck, but I'm only human. I was semi-hard when she freed my dick, but as soon as she started touching and pressing her lips on me… "_Babe_." I protested one more time, trying to sound firm but failing miserably, mostly to remind myself that she wasn't in full control of her actions.

I shifted my hips, but instead of moving away I ended up thrusting into her oh so talented mouth. "Mmm.." Her moan was muffled, somewhat faint, but it was loud enough to reach my ears.

And just as I was about to convince myself to stop fighting and just enjoy it, I caught sight of a police cruiser driving by on my left. Cutting my eyes to the cops, I quickly recognized the one riding shotgun as Carl. Fuck, Babe will never live it down if anyone finds out that she was blowing me while I drove. I mean, sure, we've had our fair share of adventurous couplings. Closets, my car, my bedroom, her bedroom, Hawaii… All things considered we've done it a lot of ways…

As if sensing my stare, Carl glanced my way. I gave him a curt nod before I returned my full attention to the road. The light just up ahead turned yellow as the cops crossed the intersection and I purposely lagged behind. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I tangled my fingers in her curls and brought her up to be at face level with me. "You wanna get fucked, Babe?" I can do sex. If that's what she wants right now, then that's what she's going to get. But I need her to be sure. Fuck, I know it's fucking selfish of me, but I'll probably have to kill Morelli if he ever enters the picture again.

"Mmm…" Babe stared at me, those fucking blue eyes of hers going wide, as she pressed her lips against mine. Our kiss wasn't gentle. It was frenzied, needy and full of a dozen unspoken emotions. To say I was surprised by what came out of her kiss swollen lips after would be an understatement. "_I wa-nt you to looovee me_."

Her confession, along with an impatient honk from the driver behind us, snapped me out of the lust haze. "But _I do_." I blurted out, ignoring the asshole leaning against the horn. She focused her attention on my face, forgetting about my dick for a second. "Babe, I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." I was just too stubborn to not want to admit or accept it.

"Yes?" Babe stared at me as if she was expecting me to add to my confession. Again, to be fair I've added qualifiers to my feelings for her on more than one occasion. And I've never regretted my stupidity where she's concerned more than at the moment.

The idea of opening up to someone used to scare the crap out of me. I was alone for a long time and that's mainly why I'm still alive today. I was wrong to think that I could steal pieces of her along the way and not get attached. I've done things for her that have mostly been kept anonymous for her sake more than my own. I've killed for her, fought a long list of crazies that wanted to get to her along with saving her from some that wanted to get to her to get back at _me_. Yes, I even jumped off a bridge to save her. But it goes both ways. She's come to rescue on several occasions, too. Perhaps the most important thing she's done for me is that she saved me. She saved Carlos, the man, not Ranger. Babe's kept the darkness at bay without even trying. "Yes, I do." The heavy reality of what could have happened today, her marrying Morelli, hit me like a ton of bricks. As much as I wanted to pour out everything I feel for her, I decided against it. If I'm finally going to tell her that I love her without any qualifies, then she deserves to be sober enough to remember the whole conversation. "Come on." I placed a soft peck on her lips as I fastened the seatbelt on her. Quickly tucking my dick back inside my jeans, I stepped on the gas and headed back to Rangeman.

I must have driven on autopilot, because the next thing I remember was parking the truck in the underground garage. I hobbled out and led the way towards the elevator and up to the seventh floor.

"You hungry?" I asked Babe as I tossed the keys on the silver plate and kicked the door shut.

"Yes." Something about her tone seemed off, so I turned around to face her. Babe had a sort of crazed look on her face and I have no idea how she got rid of her clothes so fast. Standing in front of me in nothing but her ridiculously sexy black heels did things to me. I was very, very tempted to push her up against the wall and pound into her soft, creamy flesh until we both came.

"Babe." I groaned, because being a gentleman sucks sometimes. "I'm trying to be a good guy here." Snaking my arm around her waist, I redirected us to my bedroom. The mattress seemed to mock me as we moved past it and into the bathroom. Adjusting the water, I encouraged her to enter the glass encased shower. She really needs to sober up some before I stop giving a shit about my reasons for waiting.

She stepped inside without protest, moving under the water spray. She sighed, threw her head back and moaned. It was my turn to moan as I tracked the water cascading down her curves. "C'mere." Babe reached for me, tugging my hand for me to enter. I did the only thing I could do.

Within seconds I was soaking wet and sincerely regretting my promise to behave tonight. "I should go." I said to myself even as I backed her up against the wall.

"I could-not do it." She murmured against my lips as her hands slipped under my soaked T-shirt, her palms splaying over my taut abs.

"What?" I asked, eyes fixed on her rising and falling chest. I was in a sort of trance with her breasts and at the moment I couldn't really care about losing my control.

"Marry Joe." Babe sounded incredulous, like she couldn't believe I didn't know what she was talking about. "I was think-ing of you." She mumbled something about a dream she had where we apparently recreated our first night together.

"Babe." That's the best news I've had all day. Crushing my lips against hers, I kissed her like there would be no tomorrow. Our hands joined the mix and before I could register what would happen next, Babe did a little jump. She locked her arms and legs around me, kissing me back just as desperately.

My knee protested instantly and before I could warn her I felt myself slipping. I landed on my ass, hard. Somehow I managed to shift in such a way that I got the worst of it. As if she'd been burned, Babe disentangled herself from me when I groaned in pain.

"Oh sshit!" She blurted out, crouching in front of me. "I bro-ke Batman!"

Despite the fiasco, a painful one no less, I couldn't help but laugh. The irony of the situation didn't escape me either. After all these years we're back here again: in the shower with one of us naked and the other fully clothed. Except this time I'm in the one who is need of her assistance. "_Babe_." I flashed her my best grin despite the pain.


	6. Rewind

**First off, thanks for the support and for staying with me on this story. In case you haven't figured this out yet, I'm not one of those authors who has a posting schedule (kudos to them, by the way). I write and post whenever I can sneak in some time and have the inspiration to work on a story. **

**With that being said, I do apologize for it taking over two months for an update on this one. This is probably the most hectic time of my life (so far). Graduation is exactly 57 days from now, so with a little less than two months from finishing my BS in Environmental Science, well… life is crazy at best at the moment. Projects, papers, and assignment datelines are nonstop. Let's not even get into the whole quizzes and exams schedule. And to top it off I had a minor accident last week on a field data collection trip (we had to change to a steeper trail at the last moment). Long story short, I sprained my ankle (4-6 week recovery period predicted if no complications) and had a severe allergic reaction to mosquito bites (despite the fact that I took precautions to not get mauled by them). So, yeah, I'm not having a real good time right now. **

**I worked on this chapter for the past several weeks, adding bits here and there on the little free time I could sneak. And it's finally complete! I will be adding one final chapter (hopefully soon since I've worked on it simultaneously with this one and is about halfway done) to wrap up it (like what happens next? Sort of chappie;). **

**The One That Got Away- Katy Perry**

_Never planned one day I'd be losing you…_

_In another life I'd make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away _

**Rewind- Rascal Flatts**

_Wish I could reach up and reset that sun_

_Reverse the wheels go back…_

_Make me wanna remake a memory_

_Wish I had me a time machine_

_Untouch your skin_

_Unkiss your lips and kiss 'em again_

_So good so right_

_This is one night I wish I could rewind_

_I want to re-fall and re-fly_

_Baby re-live this night_

**Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching the phone because I can't fight it anymore…_

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners. **

_"Girl, you need to live in the moment!" Lula cheered just as we were preparing to do our first toast. _

_Hesitant, I kept my shot glass pressed to my chest. "But that will make the separation a lot harder." I didn't have to spell out his name for the girls to know who I was talking about. _

_"Then at least you won't regret not trying." Mary Lou added. _

_"Plus, I bet Ranger is a great lay." Connie doesn't usually have advice in the men department, but tonight she wasn't holding her tongue. _

_I blew out a sigh, because they were all right in one way or another. Worrying about not having what I used to consider a real relationship with Ranger in part kept me going back to Joe. But worrying didn't get me anywhere, except almost going through with a marriage that would be set for failure from the start. As for regrets, well, I have way too many to admit. But my feelings for Ranger aren't one of those regrets. It's never been clearer that he's the one I love most than this morning right before I was about to tie the knot with Morelli. Oh and yes, Ranger is magic in bed. "To all of the above." I said, making the toast official just before we all downed our tequilas. _

Soft whimpering penetrated my sleep, jolting me awake. But as soon as I opened my eyes I regretted it. Shutting them once again, I recognized the signs that announced what promised to be a nasty hangover. While I was busying cataloguing the signs, I realized that the whimpering had somehow gotten louder. Reaching out to my right, from where the whimpering was coming from, my hand met a wall of hard muscles. Trailing my fingers over the smooth expanse of skin, I instantly knew who was by my side. Mind racing, I fought the headache and tried to remember how I ended up in bed with _him_. Last night was a blur of chatter with the girls, lots of drinks and lots of laughter. I think I might have cried a little, but the alcohol-induced headache made it difficult to know for sure. I gave up, knowing it would come to me once I got myself the never failing cure.

Chancing worsening the headache, I opened my eyes again. It wasn't too bad this time, meaning I only had to squint for several moments before I could open my eyes fully. The first thing I realized was that I was in _his_ bedroom. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head to the right and found that sure enough he was by my side.

Unlike any of the other times we've been together in bed, this time he looked like he wasn't having a good time. Neither was I, but that's not the point. "Ranger?" I tapped his cheek then shook his shoulder to get him to wake up. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Ranger's usually very aware of his surroundings, even in his sleep so I knew something was the matter when he didn't wake up right away. "Ranger!" I shook him again, more insistently this time.

"Babe." He groaned, rolled onto his back and just like magic the whimpering ceased. Ranger took the sheet with him when he moved, exposing my body and half of his. I was wearing one of his T-shirts and judging by the cool air hitting my doodah I could tell I wasn't wearing any undies. Ranger on the other hand was completely naked. The sheet rode down low enough for me to get a good glimpse of his body. Automatically, my eyes lingered below his waist. Even in his flaccid state Ranger's pure perfection. And just as I was about to dart my gaze away I caught a peek of something black on his left thigh. Tugging the sheet a tad bit lower, I revealed the knee brace he was wearing. Suddenly the whimpers made sense. Wondering if the thing was on too tight, I traced my fingers along the top and bottom edges. When I didn't find any signs of it cutting his circulation, I let him be and got out of bed.

I stumbled into the bathroom to take care of business only to discover that my hair was a tangled mess. I cringed which made my head hurt and so I winced. Peeling off the oversized T-shirt, I stepped inside the glass encased shower.

As soon as the hot water cascaded over my head I felt a bit more human. While I was in the shower and the cloudiness in my mind sort of cleared, last night's memories came flooding back. The asshole at the bar I kneed, riding with Ranger, sucking Ranger… jumping Ranger in the shower… Oh geez!

I stood under the running water for what felt like an eternity, only shutting the water off when I decided I really, really needed The Cure. I dried off, slipped on Ranger's tee once again and worked on my hair some. When I slipped out of the bathroom Ranger was still sound asleep. I fetched a pair of his silk boxers, put them on and sauntered out of the bedroom.

I highly doubted I'd find anything remotely related to what I was in desperate need of, so I was pleasantly surprised when I found exactly what I needed waiting for me on the kitchen counter. Just in case I was hallucinating, I closed my eyes. And when I opened them the fries and coke were still there, so I took them without protest. As soon as the fries and soda were gone I felt a lot better.

Just as I was about to toss my trash I spotted Ranger headed my way. He was completely naked, except for the knee brace, and although he was limping slightly he looked like a man on a mission. Ranger was looking at me the way I look at donuts. _Oh, boy!_ "Ranger, what…" Before I could finish my question he closed the distance between us and crushed his lips against mine, effectively silencing me.

It was a needy and very emotional kiss. Any other time I would have ran as soon as it ended, but not this time. This time it didn't feel hurried or forced or impossible to be real. It didn't feel like any other time I've jumped into a relationship with someone. No, this time it felt _right_.

"I love you, Stephanie." He murmured the words against my lips as his arms tightened around my waist, plastering my chest against his with the movement. "It happened the moment you walked into that diner." His lips touched mine again, making the heat escalate between us by several degrees. "Babe, I loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." He confessed and finished by saying that he was just too stubborn to not admit it earlier.

My heart was hammering wildly in my chest, there was a roar in my ears and my body wanted nothing more than to become one with him again and again. "I felt lust the first time I laid eyes on you." I blurted, admitting that love wasn't my first feeling towards him. "The love came gradually, little by little with every gesture you had with me." My love realization happened literally during a life or death situation, when Scrog almost took him away from me. But I was too chicken to admit it to anyone at the time.

Ranger kissed me again, drawing out the connection until I was digging my nails into his lower back as air became a vital necessity. "The idea of opening up to someone used to scare the crap out of me." He murmured against my lips as I gasped for air. "It was wrong and selfish to think that I could steal pieces of you throughout the years and not get attached." He burst out laughing, which confused the hell out of me. I didn't understand what was so funny. "Shit, Babe. I don't ever want to feel like I did yesterday."

Oh? "How?" I asked, unable to keep my mouth shut. God, I've waited and fantasized about this moment for way too long.

"Defeated and incomplete." Ranger kissed me again, soft and quick. "I obviously can't turn back time, but even if I could…" Another toe-curling kiss. "I wouldn't want to." He said that despite it all, he wouldn't want to change a single thing.

"Really?" I would. If either of us would have had the guts earlier on to take this step and not back down, a lot of heartbreak could have been avoided.

"Yes." He answered simply. "It took seemingly forever, but we're finally _here_."

Yeah, I'm finally and truly on the same page as someone. Surprisingly, it's not as scary as I once thought it'd be.

"And Babe?"

"Uhm?"

"I love you." His mega-watt grin appeared, making my knees go weak. God, I love this man.

"I love you too."

Ranger's grin grew. "I know." He stage whispered as his lips met mine again.

I groaned. "Oh, god. How much did I blurt out last night?"

"_Babe_." The glint in Ranger's eyes coupled with the way his hands were roaming across my back told me the chances of leaving his apartment in the near future were slim to none.

As I started backing him towards the bedroom I decided I was okay with that. We're far from normal, but somehow we work together. I guess we can continue to work on the details along the way.


End file.
